Saving bikini bottom
(Continues where vampire kitty katswell vs spongbob left off) Mr.Krabs: huh, spongebob's been gone for a long time, when's he coming to bikini bottom? (20 minutes later) Patrick: can I have a krabby patty to go please? Squidward:AHH! (Avoids a car) we're out of patties! Patrick: NOOOOO!!!!!!! I NEED KRABBY PATTIES! Mr.Krabs: ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT, I have a plan, firstly we have to go up above the sea and get into the hotel up above, then get further in the hotel, retrieve spongebob, and save bikini bottom! Patrick, Squidward, you're going with me. Any backstabbing from any of you at all, I'll make you walk the plank! Because I think that spongebob saying that kayley's grandfather was not a real vampire was a lie!!! (1 hour later, the guys get into the hotel, ringing the bell three times, waking vampire kitty katswell once more.) Mr.Krabs: wait, I sense someone wanting blood, our blood. Vampire kitty katswell: blood, blood, blood!!! The guys: ahhhh! (Avoids vampire kitty katswell's attack!) Mr.Krabs: Wait a minute, is that kitty katswell, as a vampire!? Oh, woe is me. Squidward: why did you say that? Mr.Krabs: Because, what if she bit spongebob, what if she caused the apocalypse!? Bwah hah hah ha ha. (Sniffles) Squidward: where is kitty katswell!? (Sees that she disappeared) Vampire kitty katswell: (with sandy and spongebob, both vampires) well, bless my fangs, three guys, all filled with blood, Mmm. The guys Exept for patrick: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes into 10-a, locks the door) Mr.Krabs: wait a second, where's Patrick? Patrick: he he, I love you kitty. (Hugging Vampire kitty katswell) Vampire kitty katswell: wow, you're so sweet, maybe you'll love me more if we we're vampires together. (Chuckles, bites Patrick's neck, drinking all his blood and turned him into a vampire) Mr.Krabs: aguytfjloijahhhhhh! Back stabbing Patrick, when I see him again, he's so going to get it!!!! Vampire kitty katswell: now to get reddy and Mr.squiddy (tries to open the door to 10--a) grr, locked.. Oh wait, a window (breaks the windows and goes into 10-a) The guys:Ahhhhh!!!!!! (Mr.Krabs and squidward goes into the bathroom along with vampire kitty katswell) Vampire kitty katswell: hey, pretty boys, The guys: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vampire kitty katswell: hello, sweet blood. (Bites into squidward's neck and turned him into a vampire) Mr.Krabs: Ahvcfggcghjnhgfhjhyujuahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Calm down, if you want to save your beloved town, you'll have to do it yourself. RAHHH!!! (ties up vampire kitty katswell and squidward together with a towel) now to get Patrick, spongebob, and sandy (breaks down the door and ties up sandy, spongebob and Patrick with a rope) now to go to the tree of life and do the immortal soul incantation, kitty katswell can't be saved, but the others, i will (20 minutes later) Mr.Krabs: yes, I saved bikini bottom!!!!! Meanwhile, vampire kitty katswell traveled everywhere to drink blood from everyone else, but bikini bottom and the rest of the sea lived happily ever since. The end Category:Scary Videos Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Fan Fictions Category:SpongeBob Category:Episodes Category:TV Shows